Web of Carnage
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: What do you think would happen if Cletus Kassidy gave away the Carnage symbiote to someone else, to continue his legacy? I’ll tell ya what happens! SheCarnage is born! Got the idea from SheVenom series.


A/N - I got the idea for this while reading the She-Venom fics on a different site. They are so cool! N.e.way, I decided to write this because there's not many symbiote stories out there, at least, not that I've seen anyway.

* * *

Summary: What do you think would happen if Cletus Kassidy gave away the Carnage symbiote to someone else, to continue his legacy? I'll tell ya what happens! She-Carnage is born!

* * *

Web of Carnage  
Chapter One  
She-Carnage Is Born!

It was an ordinary day at Ravencroft asylum. People were being sedated, people were freaking out, and people were hatching plans to escape.

Nothing out of the ordinary really. . .well, except for the fact that Cletus "Carnage" Kassidy was to be executed later that day and the doctors were celebrating in a back room, away from the patients. Well. . .all were celebrating, except one. . .

Dr. Rebecca Henson, one of the doctors that were trying to treat Cletus Kassidy, sat on the couch in the corner of the room, watching everyone celebrate the death of Carnage.

Rebecca was not amused, to say the least. She believed that somewhere in Kassidy there was a small boy just lashing out in anger and fear, well, somewhere along those lines anyway. At least, that's what she told the others. No one knew her real reason for wanting to keep that psycho alive. She didn't even admit it to herself.

Rebecca was a young woman of 21 with long reddish-brown hair and long-lashed gray-blue eyes. She was about 5'7" with pale white skin. Kassidy always called her "Beautiful", though she never saw why. All she saw herself as was a ghostly pale, desperate for a relationship, girl.

'Idiots! Can't they see that I want him alive? Guess not. They don't even realize I'm here, probably. If I had the chance, I would kill them all for they're stupidity. They, more than likely, don't even know what 2 plus 2 is!' Rebecca thought, angrily, as she watched the doctors celebrate.

Rebecca got up and walked out of the room, without being noticed by her colleagues at all.

Rebecca growled to herself as she walked down the hallway, past the many cells on either side of her. Rebecca headed toward the Maximum Security wing of the asylum, where the most dangerous inmates were kept.

Rebecca stopped in front of one cell on her way and turned to look inside. A man lay on a bed inside the cell. He was facing the wall, not even moving to acknowledge the doctor's presence.

"Mr. Kassidy?" Rebecca called, not trying to let it slip out that she was eager to speak with him.

The man turned over, his green eyes locking with hers. Kassidy sat up and ran a hand through his messy red hair and stood up, walking over to the bars.

"Well, well, well. . .little Becky come to see me before I fry,. . .what a sweetheart." Kassidy said, sarcastically, as he gazed at the woman before him.

"Mr. Kassidy, you do realize that I'm the only one fighting for you. And, unfortunately, I have no way to save you from becoming a crispy critter." Rebecca replied, looking down, still feeling his steady gaze on her.

"Oh, there's a way. You just haven't opened your mind to it." Kassidy said and Rebecca looked back up at him, a question in her eyes. "I want somebody to continue my legacy after I get turned in a French fry."

"Question. Why are you telling me this?" Rebecca asked, staring into Kassidy's eyes as he seemed to get as close as he could to her.

"Because you are going to continue the Carnage legacy!" Kassidy hissed and he grabbed the woman, pulling her toward the bars, crushing his lips to hers.

Rebecca struggled at first, but who wouldn't? A psycho serial killer grabs you and starts kissing you, who wouldn't try to get away as soon as possible?

Once she relaxed a bit, Rebecca felt a wet sensation on her arms, around where Kassidy was holding her. She felt it slither up her arms and down the length of her body.

Rebecca tried to scream, but Kassidy's mouth kept any sound from escaping. She felt the symbiote cover her entire body, fitting around her like a second skin. Soon, all was left but her head, but it was quickly being covered as well.

Kassidy let go of the woman and watched in fascination as the symbiote fitted itself around the woman's face, entering her mouth and nose, as well.

Once the transformation was complete, Kassidy gazed upon a female version of the Carnage symbiote. She looked surprised as she looked down at her new body. Her body was ever shifting from black to red and back again, while loose tendrils whipped around. Her muscles were more pronounced and her fingers had turned into vicious claws.

The symbiote receded, sinking into the woman's skin and she looked up at Kassidy with a look of shock.

"Beautiful, Doc. Either way, you're simply beautiful." Kassidy said with a smirk, but before she got to say anymore, a few guards pulled her away from the cell and opened the door, pulling Kassidy out, who laughing insanely. "Get me out of this one, and I'll tell you everything you'll ever want to know about the symbiote!" Kassidy yelled as he was dragged away.

"What did he mean by that, Dr. Henson?" A male voice asked behind her and Rebecca looked to her left to see her boss, Dr. Griffon, standing there with a serious look on his aging face.

"I don't know, Dr. Griffon. I seriously haven't a clue." Rebecca replied as she turned her gaze back on the laughing madman being dragged away.

'I know what I must do, sort of. But the question is, CAN I do it?' Rebecca asked herself as she made up her mind. 'I must help him.'


End file.
